


Currahee (significa che siamo soli)

by Jolly Camaleonte (ginnyx)



Series: Every you, every me [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e04 The End, M/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/pseuds/Jolly%20Camaleonte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Non sa perché si trova lì, come un avvoltoio su una carcassa vecchia, disossata di ogni vitalità.<br/>E dire che un tempo l'Impala gli piaceva.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Currahee (significa che siamo soli)

Sono passati tre anni da quando Dean e Sam si sono parlati l'ultima volta, due da quando Sam ha detto _sì, sì, sì,_ e uno da quando Cass danza con la Decadenza.

E si danza sulle braci, ogni giorno fino alla fine. L'unica regola è non fermarsi e Cass non si è mai fermato davanti a niente in vita sua –neanche davanti a suo Padre, immobile, mentre gli strappavano le ali- quindi perché iniziare ora.

Non sa perché si trova lì, come un avvoltoio su una carcassa vecchia, disossata di ogni vitalità.

E dire che un tempo l'Impala gli piaceva.

Odorava di tante cose, ma tutte _buone_.

Gli piaceva come proteggeva le voci di Dean e Sam che cantavano qualche canzone che, al tempo, Cass non riusciva a comprendere fino in fondo.

Ora lo fa fin troppo bene.

La verità è che ora non gli importa.

Ed è lì, tranquillo, a dondolare la testa a ritmo di una canzone vecchia che non gli piace neanche particolarmente.

Ma è lì, e basta.

Come quelle pillole nella sua mano, che ora gli fungono da biglie, sul bagagliaio dell'Impala.

Bianche, risaltano sul nero sporco, scrostato –rigurgitato di rosso- della macchina.

E a Cass piace. E dondola.

Sta per scoppiare a ridere, così, senza un motivo, senza una ragione -come sempre- quando nella notte nera una mano gli afferra con violenza il braccio e quasi lo sbatte a terra.

_Un viso sporcamente pulito._

"Che cazzo ci fai qui?"

_Un bosco marcio vergognosamente rigoglioso negli occhi._

"Vattene."

_Dean._

Lo ha detto a voce alta? Non ne è sicuro, ma è sicuro che l'altro non lo voglia lì, intorno al suo personale Tempio di Gerusalemme.

Ghigna.

  
  


  
  


"Impavido Leader, quale onore."

Dean non rispose.

Non aveva senso con Castiel, non quando aveva in corpo tanta merda da non fargli stare gli occhi neanche nelle orbite.

Per questo Dean non lo guardava più come una volta, per nient'altro.

_(O Impavido Leader, quando imparerei a mentire anche con gli occhi?)_

"Vattene."

"L'hai già detto. E lo stonato sarei io."

Annunciò l'altro, alzandosi piano e senza mai staccare lo sguardo dal suo, cercando di catturarlo.

Ma Dean non gliel'avrebbe mai permesso.

**Non ora.**

"Non dovresti stare qui."

"Neanche tu, eppure eccoci qui. La storia della nostra vita, nh?"

E lasciò le sue labbra incurvarsi, come acido che cola sul viso scavando.

E fece per tornare alla macchina, ma fu afferrato nuovamente per l'avambraccio.

Dean immediatamente vide sul viso dell'altro un divertimento così puro che non poté fare a meno di stringere la presa, conscio di fargli male.

Cristo, quel–

( _Uomo, angelo, scherzo della natura? Andiamo, Impavido Leader, dillo.)_

–individuo lo faceva infuriare a ogni minimo gesto.

E Dean lo odiava.

Lo odiava perché nonostante tutto, nonostante ogni singola, merdosa pillola si ficcasse giù per la gola, rimaneva l'unico in grado di oltrepassare i cerchi di sale e indifferenza e trovare Dean, Dean che moriva piano, soffocato per sua stessa scelta.

_Morire per vivere._

Il 2014 come impalcatura, il Libero Arbitrio come cappio.

E poi lui.

Lui che danzava sul fuoco a un ritmo indiavolato e si bruciava i piedi, ma rideva, rideva, senza mai smettere di guardarlo.

  
  


La presa diventò morsa e Castiel schiuse lentamente le labbra, quasi stesse pregustando sulla lingua.

"Cosa c'è..."

Cristo, quella voce.

_Quanto si aggrappava a quella fottuttissima voce da drogato._

E lui si avvicinò di un passo, cercando di strappargli uno sguardo, ma Dean non avrebbe ceduto, non ora, non dopo–

"– _Dean._ "

**Non ora.**

  
  


Ed eccolo, il cerchio di protezione, spazzato via da un nome appena soffiato.

_Rabbia._

_Rabbia e qualcos'altro._

Dean strinse e sentì il muscolo del braccio tremare di dolore, trapassato dalle sue dita, ma non si sarebbe fermato.

"Hai voglia di battermi?"

Disse l'altro, articolando lentamente, sgocciolando ironia e disillusone.

"Hai voglia di _prendermi_?"

Dean quasi ringhiò e se lo tirò addosso, l'istinto primordiale di, di–

__**Cazzo, Cass.** _ _

Lo guardò negli occhi.

E fu quello, solo quello.

_(Ciao, Dean.)_

  
  


Un attimo e si vide riflesso nell'unica notte che non aveva mai significato morte.

E la ritrovò identica, identica a come l'aveva lasciata.

Quegli occhi che –anche dopo aver ingoiato veleno, rabbia, sangue- erano sempre fottutamente uguali, solo più grandi.

E Dean non lo sopportava.

Non sopportava di vedersi lì, nudo, duro, rabbioso, mentre si lasciava andare e diventava l'occhio del ciclone, l'iride nera che inghiottiva ogni giorno sempre più la notte più crudelmente fedele che avesse mai avuto la grazia di vivere.

_Grazia._

Lo spintonò, scottato, violentandosi per staccarsi da quello sguardo, ma niente.

**Niente.**

"Oppure vuoi solo stare indietro e guardami bruciare?"

E tutto il tremò.

  
  


  
  


La morsa si sciolse, Dean si sciolse.

Scivolò la mano, scivolò il cuore, sotterrato.

Scivolò nello stomaco, cercando conforto nella bile.

E Dean rimase semplicemente immobile, con lo sguardo oramai incatenato da quell'unica notte che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di lasciare andare.

_**Cazzo, Cass.** _

E si strappò gli occhi e li lanciò lontano, solo per potersi voltare e fuggire, fuggire alla sua seconda rinascita.

_Ciò che è morto deve rimanere mort_ _o._

Perché aveva capito.

Perché era stato Dean, proprio Dean, a dare l'accendino a Cass.

Era stato Dean a lasciare che le fiamme lo inghiottissero vivo, lembo per lembo.

_Era stato Dean a sedersi e guardare._

E camminò, più veloce.

Ma appena lo fece, appena fece un passo, fu in grado di sentirla.

Una risata aggrapparsi alla spina dorsale, piantandoci le unghie dentro.

“DEAN!”

E si odiò.

"AMO IL MODO IN CUI MENTI!"

E si odiò ancora di più, perché non avrebbe fatto niente per cambiarlo.

  
  


  
  


_ _ ( _ _ _ _ If Dean says it’s time to go out in a blaze of glory, win or lose, so be it. I’m in. _ _ _ _ ) _ _

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> ***Angolino del cambia-colore***  
> Ohè, eccoci di nuovo qui. Devo ammettere che questa è roba vecchia, scritta circa un anno fa, ma me l'ero praticamente dimenticata. In verità so che molti storceranno il naso a questa cosa, lo storcerei anch'io, ma. Ma. Aspettate, datemi il beneficio del dubbio e lasciate che vi spieghi.  
> 1\. Il lessico, o meglio le parole stesse, ho cercato di dosarlo, di non far dire prima quasi mai a Cass il nome di Dean, per irritarlo (Impavido Leader, Impavido Leader), e poi dirlo spesso, ancora più spesso, sempre per irritarlo (Dean, Dean), perchè è così che il grande e potente Ben Edlund aveva fatto nella puntata. Sempre per il lessico, “battermi” è da intendersi nella sfumatura violenta, del picchiare qualcuno, ma ovviamente è anche un piccolo rimando al volgare battere per le strade. Idem per il “prendermi”, è ovvia la sfumatura sessuale, ma volutamente Cass non usa l'accezione più volgare “scoparmi”, perchè così sarebbe semplice, così sarebbe qualcosa che Dean usa con tutti, ma invece è “prendimi”, quindi qualcosa che devi tenere stretto, qualcosa che scegli. Sì, Cass prende per il culo Dean a parole, sempre per essere in linea con Saint Ben di cui sopra. E no, il /mio/ Dean non ha mai picchiato Cass, non perché è carino e coccoloso, ma perché il mio Dean non vuole neanche toccarlo, Cass.  
> 2\. Ecco, questo è il punto che volevo chiarire maggiormente: il fatto che gli occhi di Cass siano uguali. Idea carina, no? Però sappiamo tutti che non lo sono, io lo so, per me gli occhi di Cass 2014 sono anni luce dal nostro Cass, e pure Dean lo sa. Ma allora perché? Semplicemente perché Dean è cambiato, il suo modo di guardare è cambiato, e con lui è cambiato anche Cass, così cambiando in parallelo hanno ritrovato l'armonia iniziale, quella che hanno nel normale 'verse. È come se si fossero compensati a vicenda, quindi per Dean non è cambiato niente, perchè per Future!Dean Cass2014 è Cass, mentre non lo è per Past!Dean, non lo sarà mai.  
> 3\. Secondo punto che veramente mi premeva riguarda sempre Dean e il discorsetto finale. Il fatto dell'accendino, delle fiamme, dello stare seduto a guardare, il fatto che sia solo colpa sua. Voi ci credete? Io non troppo. Cass stesso obbietterebbe che è stato lui ha prendere l'accendino, nessuno lo ha obbligato, e io concordo con lui. Ma allora, di nuovo, perché scrivere il contrario? Perché Dean ha questo piccolo problema, nessuno lo odia più di se stesso. Lui è Damocle, è Prometeo. Il mondo sulle spalle, il mondo che per essere salvato ha bisogno che a lui venga mangiato il fegato. Ed è Dean che sceglie quel ruolo.  
> 4\. Riferimenti vari ed eventuali.   
> a) Bhe, partendo dal titolo, Currahee è il nome di una montagna americana, il cui nome in indiano significa “we stand alone together”, ma che la versione italiana di Band of Brothers nel famoso dialogo traduce “Cosa facciamo?” “Currahee” “E cosa significa?” “Che siamo soli!”. No, non ho messo il meraviglioso Stand Alone Together semplicemente perché ho intenzione di utilizzarlo in un'altra occasione.  
> b) Alla fine, avrete capito, che la canzone che canticchiava Cass e che poi parafrasa a Dean è I love the way you lie. Assolutamente non il mio genere, neanche quello di Cass (a mio parere), ma mi piace e si adattava alla situazione.  
> c) “Ciò che è morto deve rimanere morto” è What's dead should stay dead dalla meravigliosa puntata Children shouldn't play with dead things della seconda stagione che, se non ricordate, vergognatevi e andate a rivederla.  
> d)”If Dean says it’s time to go out in a blaze of glory, win or lose, so be it. I’m in.” è la citazione dalla 5x04, tra le mille mila sparse per il testo, che più risalta ed è tratta dalla sceneggiatura del Mystic Ben tagliata (perché così destiel che saremmo implose e quindi gli ascolti sarebbero calati). Ah, chi becca i riferimenti impliciti a The Man Who Would Be The King è veramente da togliersi il cappello e fare un inchino.  
> Ok, giuro che ho finito xD scusate lo sproloquio, ma certe cose mi sono sentita in dovere di indicarle.


End file.
